Turbine-type flow sensors are equipped with an electrical pick-up that provides output signals accurately representing the rotation of the flow-actuated vaned rotor. Magnetic, induction-coil and photoelectric sensing elements are known for providing flow-representing pulses. My U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,354 issued June 8, 1982 shows a set of electrodes that respond to rotor-induced changes in current patterns in liquid such as water in producing flow-representing signals.